


Star's Dangerous Surgery

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Star's Broken Heart [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Star gets a dangerous surgery to fix her broken heart





	1. Chapter 1

Marco was sleeping but the bad memories haunt him.

A ghostly cat said "Marco where's Star"

Marco said "I don't know but I think she's getting a dangerous surgery"

A ghostly cat said "Wait a dangerous surgery"

Marco said "No! no worse a heart surgery"

A ghostly cat panicked "A dangerous heart surgery are you crazy that Mewni girl had a heart of angel kisses and now she gets surgery!"

"Relax how bad could it be"

"Marco Diaz you better hurry!"

Marco went to Echo Creek Hospital

"Excuse me I'm Marco Diaz have you seen Star she seems sad"

"She's in upstairs"

A few minutes later.....

"Star i made it"

Marco sees Star in a blue hospital gown.

"Sta-Star are you okay?"

"I-i'm fine Doctor Acosta said music soothes me when I feel sad and heartbroken"

Marco thought That cat's gonna kill me.

"Senhora Borboleta it's time for your medicine for your coracao partido" said a Portuguese female doctor. 

Star said "I think it's time for my medicine bye Marco"

Marco said "Bye Star"


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital, Marco's family and friends were in the waiting room as Doctor Acosta enter the room with a sad look on her face.

"It seems that Estrela is in a operating room due to a broken heart she had. Unfortunately she may never wake up again" Doctor Acosta said

Angie asked "Is there anything we can do?"

"All we can do is wait Eu Sinto Muito"

Doctor Acosta left as Brittany stares at Marco

Brittany said "Well I hope you learned something"

Marco said "What?"

Brittany said "Maybe if we go back to school like we supposed to none of this would've happened!"

PUNCH!

Jackie gasped

Alfonso and Ferguson hold Marco back.

Rafael said "Ay Mi Hijo"

Marco said "What's your problem Brittany this has nothing to do with school Star's heart is broken because of me!"

Everyone gasped

Angie scolded "Marco what were you thinking you could seriously hurt Star"


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina said "I got a bad feeling about this"

Jackie said "Don't worry Star's gonna be fine"

A creepy mexican girl appears behind them.

"Hey guys"

They screamed

"I just heard that Star had a dangerous surgery"

Doctor Acosta comes

"I had some good news Estrella is doing okay"

Sabrina said "Star!"

Janna said "I'm glad you're okay"

Janna hugged Star

"I'm okay"

Star hears a familiar voice

It was Marco

Marco hugged Star

"Star! I'm glad you're okay"


End file.
